


Junkrat

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: HC's for Junkrat on Valentine's Day





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•Man, this boy will be oblivious to everything Valentine’s Day

 

•He’ll miss all the decorations D.Va and Lucio have put up, any small comments you make about the day, and how everyone is discussing what to get their paramours.

 

•Will only realize what the day means the night before, after Roadhog sits him down to explain

 

•Will spend the night frantically trying to think of something to give you the next day

 

ON THE DAY

•Spends all night crafting you the perfect present, so you would have to go wake him up if Roadhog doesn’t

 

•You’ll find him passed out at his little work station, your gift crudely wrapped in a box with yellow ribbon around it

 

•He’s def drooling on the desk so you put a blanket around his shoulders and a pillow under his head

 

•He’s a deep sleeper, doesn’t even notice

 

•When he wakes up he feels bad that it’s already after noon

 

•Will blush hard when giving you the gift, feeling inadequate in his wrapping job

 

•Probably turns his head away as you start to open it only to slide his eyes back and watch you

 

•Lets out little manic laughs as your face lights up at the necklace he made for you--a metal heart shaped bear trap

 

•Even if you put it on right away he would need some kind of reassurance that you like it, so a deep kiss would be exactly right for the moment

 

•Junkrat would spend some time with you during the day but wants to work on something special for the night so he makes you leave him for a while

 

•Once it’s dark he drags you out into the cold night and starts to set off fireworks (much to Soldier:76’s annoyance, because those materials are for missions not sappy love messages)

 

•Even though the fireworks were meant just for you they’re loud and bright and most of Overwatch comes out to watch the show (all in their own separate areas)

 

•The fireworks are in different shapes, some forming hearts, others long spirals or making his signature happy face

 

•Would absolutely have so much fun lighting them off and laughing

 

•Wouldn’t know what to do if you ask how he was able to create the different shapes

 

•If you got him something he wouldn’t know what to do with himself

 

•He’d be a blushing teary mess at the idea that someone cares about him enough to give him something because they love him

 

•Would totally pounce on you right there under the fireworks and with everyone nearby

•He cannot believe how lucky he is to have you in his life after such a hard journey


End file.
